Tabloka: The Buck Deer
by baja-king
Summary: Fate sees to it that a mission in need of assistance finds the Papa Bear organization. An injured man arrives and Carter knows he is the only one who can do the right thing. Short story.


The war was too damned busy, thought Hogan, as a truck entered the compound and cared little about prisoners engaged in football. Fortunately, the men understood a different game executed by the adversary and cleared a path. He nodded discreetly, authorizing a special salute to the driver: digitus impudicus (the indecent finger). Hogan decided he needed a Catholic priest. Was the plural form digiti impudici or digitos impudicos?

Schultz stormed up to the men and bellowed, "Verboten! Back to the barracks! Schnell!"

Hogan protested, "Absolutely not! That driver nearly hit some of my men. Article 2 of the Geneva Convention states that at all times prisoners are to be treated and protected, particularly against acts of violence, from insults and from public curiosity."

Schultz declared, "Very well. Next time I will step in front of that truck personally. Will that make you happy?"

Hogan teased, "Would you?"

Schultz bellowed, "Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan snapped, "I'll make you a deal. Get that driver to stop trying to plow into my men and we'll stop giving him the middle finger."

Schultz vowed, "I shall talk to the Kommandant."

"Thank you," said Hogan. "I'll talk to the men."

The sergeant of the guard did not enforce his order to return to the barracks, allowing Hogan an opportunity to make his way casually towards the Kommandantur. The easygoing pace quickly changed to hurried run when he realized the enemy soldiers unloaded a man from the back of the truck laying on a stretcher. His running caused other men to follow suit, both guards and Allies. Guards did not like it when prisoners swarmed.

Klink exited the Kommandantur and snapped, "Get that prisoner to the infirmary!"

While Hogan appreciated Klink's sudden decisiveness, he glared at the truck driver who sported a broad grin. The man briefly looked around and then brazenly raised his middle finger. One of his associates started laughing while angry prisoners shouted. Hogan wanted payback but now was not the time. He snapped, "Wilson! Go with that injured man!"

"Yes sir," acknowledged Wilson. The guards allowed the medic through their blockade, one of the advantages of a small camp with only two hundred prisoners. The regulars knew the important men and a camp not large enough to qualify for a hospital valued medics. The prisoners remained angry at the rough handling of an injured Allied serviceman by the krauts responsible for delivering him to safe care.

Klink snapped, "Sergeant Schultz! Confine these men to the barracks!" He looked at Hogan and continued, "That's for using that appalling finger again."

Using his index finger, Hogan pointed to the truck driver and snapped, "That man tried running down my men."

"Don't try my patience," retorted Klink.

Despite protests, Hogan rallied his men back to the barracks. He needed to eavesdrop on Klink's conversation with the driver, who denied any deliberate intent but alleged the men ventured too close to his vehicle. Klink merely admonished the man to exercise caution. This enraged further Hogan's core team huddling around the coffeepot that served as wiretap amplifier.

The conversation revealed little about the new prisoner. The sounds of rustling papers suggested a transfer of orders. Corporal Gregory Luther escaped from Stalag IV-F in Hartmannsdorf two weeks prior. One of the patrols found him wandering the highway twenty miles outside of Hammelburg suffering dehydration and hypothermia. Rather than take the man to Lazarett IX-C in Hildburghausen, the commanding officer arranged orders for Luftstalag XIII to provide immediate care. At least Klink did not protest to a sergeant about the decision.

Hogan unplugged the coffeepot and said, "Sounds like the guy needs a hospital bed."

Kinchloe said, "Yeah, that Wehrmacht unit pretty much just dumped that guy on us."

LeBeau said, "I'll start dinner. The guy's probably starved too."

"He might not be up to a big meal," said Hogan.

"There's no harm trying," said LeBeau. "I'll make some broth."

Hogan appreciated his team. Occasionally, they indulged in selfishness. At this moment, they demonstrated basic compassion for their fellow soldiers. He needed to check on his newest guest but Schultz refused. Klink was making a point. He had to bide his time. He loitered in the main room drinking coffee and monitored the poker game.

Schultz arrived with Wilson and said, "Ten minutes to lights out."

Wilson pled, "Colonel, explain to him that my patient needs care. I have to stay in the infirmary with him."

Hogan asked, "How about it Schultz?"

"Nein," replied Schultz. "Corporal Bauer will look after him."

Wilson cried, "The man is delirious!"

"I'm sorry," said Schultz. "I have my orders."

After the guard left, Hogan asked, "What's going on?"

"He keeps calling for, I don't know, I think he's saying Wakan Tankan," replied Wilson.

Carter's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "The Great Spirit!"

Newkirk pulled off his hat, swatted Carter on top of the head, and said, "You're daft."

Carter sternly said, "Don't mock Wakan Tankan. Do not disrespect him."

Hogan cautiously asked, "Who or what is Wakan Tankan?"

Carter looked at Hogan and replied, "He is Creator, Grandfather, and Great Spirit of the Lakota."

Hogan had an epiphany, "Right – how similar are the Lakota to your people the Sioux?"

Carter explained, "My people are the Hunkpapa Lakota. We are cousins with the Sihasapa Lakota and Yanktonai Dakota. We are all Sioux."

Hogan said, "Sorry – I didn't realize."

Carter said, "Sir, I have to see him. I have to let him know it'll be alright."

Wilson chimed in, "Hey, don't be making any promises you can't keep. That man was on the run at least two weeks. We've had over a foot of snow pile up lately and he's been trudging through it. He has pneumonia. He's malnourished, dehydrated, and is going to lose the toes on his left foot because of the damned gangrene."

Carter looked at Wilson with pleading eyes, "Can't you help him?"

"He needs a hospital, kid," replied Wilson. "I can only do so much with sodium bicarbonate and acetylsalicylic acid."

Seeing the looks of concern sweep across the faces in the room, Hogan asked, "Why hasn't Klink moved him?"

Wilson replied, "He has his orders. They're sending someone from Hildburghausen, and no, he won't budge. I begged him to send for a doctor."

Concern turned to anger and Hogan snapped, "Not on our watch." Despite the ten-minute lights out warning, Hogan stormed out of the barracks, alarming the posted Schultz who begged him to return. Hogan found himself joined by a medic desperately wanting to take care of his patient and an uncharacteristically angry Carter displaying a rare mean streak.

Hogan knew the lights out restriction to the barracks included medical personnel. So far, his command benefitted from men in reasonably good health. Occasionally, Wilson tended to injured persons infirmed within the tunnels, but the temporary guest arrived above ground. The tunnels proved difficult to warm at night. He kept his gaze fixed on Klink as the officer exited the Kommandantur.

Klink sternly snapped, "What is the meaning of all this?"

Hogan replied angrily, "Sergeant Wilson needs to take care of a very sick patient."

"Regulations are quite clear, my dear Colonel Hogan," said Klink assuredly.

Hogan said, "To hell with the regulations. Do the right thing. Let Sergeant Wilson take care of our fellow Allied soldier. He's not going anywhere except the grave without proper care. Do you want that on your conscience?" He watched as Klink's face cringed with doubt. Silently, he concentrated: do the right thing.

Klink sighed, "Very well. I'll allow this."

Mustering great sincerity Hogan said, "Thank you."

Carter anxiously said, "I'll help. Please."

Hogan stood his ground. He won a pardon from the regulations concerning the medic but hoped Carter's outburst did not negate Klink's generosity. He kept his focus. Klink was not a monster despite what the Third Reich tried to coerce through inhumane regulations. Wilson as medic was an important part of the deal; Carter was tagging along for unclear reasons and Hogan could not support that independent action. He held his breath in anticipation.

Klink finally said, "I'm warning you – no funny business."

In relief, Hogan said, "Thank you, Kommandant." He watched as two guards led his men towards the infirmary. Then he looked at Klink, came to attention, and rendered his best salute. He had no other way to thank properly the camp commander. Briefly, Klink looked startled but he regained his aristocratic demeanor and returned the salute.

#HH#

Carter moved a chair next to the occupied infirmary bed and said, "Haw Kola. Wakan Tankan kici un." _Hello friend _(masculine context)_. May the Creator bless you._

Tired eyes looked towards Carter and a voice weakly replied, "Haw Kola. Philámayaye." _Hello friend. Thank you._

As Wilson approached the bed, he quietly said, "I'll be damned."

Carter said, "It's alright. Sometimes we just need to remember our heritage. It gives us strength."

Wilson said, "Just be careful. I know these krauts aren't so bad but if they realize you're speaking Indian, they might report it."

Carter swallowed hard as he took Luther's hand. He resented the word _Indian_. Columbus sought the Indian Ocean but instead found the great lands that served as home to over three hundred distinct tribal communities. No one questioned that it was wrong when Germany invaded Poland. Nations rallied together and formed alliances to stop the invaders. When the United States Cavalry helped invade the ancient lands of his people, the prevailing Protestant ideology of the time promulgated the myth of civilizing the so-called savages of the land.

Yet Carter lived in two worlds as part Lakota and part white man. He knew his tribal legacy better than his English heritage but was able to pass as white. He proved a favorite at the boarding school, so much so that one of his teachers questioned his necessity to attend. Being part white allowed him the opportunity to attend Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic High School.

Carter successfully assimilated into the American way of life but always embraced his Lakota traditions. He cautioned his friends to do as told simply to avoid cruel beatings intent on eradicating all vestiges of Lakota culture. If his people were to survive, they must learn how to live in the white world.

Luther struggled as he spoke, "Kill the Indian, save the man."

Carter understood. The United States Government forced hundreds of Lakota children from tribal life into boarding schools designed to assimilate them completely into white society. All children received new white names. They were not allowed to speak their native language, even to each other. Discipline came swiftly in the form of denied privileges, corporal punishment, or starvation, which contradicted the new lessons taught about Christianity such as the Ten Commandments, the Beatitudes, and the Psalms.

Carter gently spoke in the language of his people, "We are warriors. We do what we must. Today we survive. Tomorrow we will thrive again as our ancestors once did."

Luther strained as he tried laughing, "You will see that day before I, my friend."

Carter said, "You have endured much."

"The demons want the secrets from our tongues," said Luther. "For so many years, the white man forbade us from speaking our language. Even our officers deny us that right except when they have need to send secret messages. I am Matȟó Wayúhi." _Conquering Bear_.

Carter smiled, "I am Little Deer Who Runs Swift And Sure Through Forest."

Luther said, "You are now Tabloka." _The Buck Deer_.

Carter raised his eyebrows and said, "I can't."

"Do not bear any shame for what some of your ancestors may have done," said Luther. "Yes, I can see it. We cannot change the past. I will help you build a better future. Tell Silver Eagle that Crazy White Man has a new iron fish on the fire."

As Luther succumbed to exhaustion, Wilson wiped the man's brow and said, "Andrew, he needs rest. Whatever you two are saying, you need to stop it. Can't you see it's taking all of his effort to translate?"

Carter said, "No, translating into English is the effort."

Wilson said, "Don't be stupid."

Anger flashed in Carter's eyes, "He learned our language first." Softening his tone he continued, "Would you say Louis struggles harder when speaking French?"

Wilson nodded his head, "I'm sorry. Just – please be careful."

Carter said, "He has an important message for London."

Wilson said, "That's even more of a reason to be careful. If the krauts find out he's the source, they'll kill him. If they hear you speaking that crazy talk, they'll kill you too."

Carter understood danger. He earned his decorations: the Silver Star, the Bronze Star, the Purple Heart, and the Good Conduct Medal. He knew how to get the job done. Sometimes, he had trouble fitting in with the guys. He blamed it on his never-ending struggle to fit in with two worlds. He also understood that the Army, Navy, and Marines used indigenous speakers as living code machines.

When Luther slowly opened his eyes, Carter turned to Wilson and said, "Keep the guards distracted." He trusted Wilson to do the right thing. Speaking the language of his ancestors, Carter said, "You bear a great burden."

Luther said, "The iron fish in Hamburg is just a larva. It goes by the name of Ute 4501 and has ten fish shells. It is twenty-six moons. We have no word for what it feeds upon."

"Then in the white man's words," said Carter.

"Perhydrol," whispered Luther.

Carter understood that Germany used Perhydrol, a stabilized form of hydrogen peroxide, to fuel its V2 rockets. It had advantages, such as requiring smaller yet more efficient engine mechanisms, but had one main disadvantage: it was highly flammable. If the Germans found a way to manage adequately its application in naval use, it meant an advantage.

Luther continued, "You seem to know. Good. The iron fish will go as fast as twenty-four horses when it matures and then swim the greatest river."

Carter asked, "Where is the iron fish?"

Luther coughed, "Blohm and Voss, three chiefs, thirty warriors." The coughing fit took firm hold of the man, causing Wilson to rush to the man's side with a damp cloth. Luther blurted, "Doka." _See you later._

The coughing stopped and Carter saw a glaze take over Luther's eyes. The Lakota did not say good-bye. Instead, they said see you later. He knew Wilson's efforts could not bring back Luther. He gently said, "Doksa ake waunkte." _I will see you again later_ (in the spirit world).

#HH#

Any sense of morning roll call hijinks quickly succumbed when Carter and Wilson joined the ranks upon return from the infirmary. Carter wiped away a tear while Wilson quietly informed Hogan that Luther passed away during the night. Luther needed more than what the prisoners could offer, but the two men provided him care and comfort during his final hours.

Hogan said, "I'm sorry. I know you did all that you could."

Wilson quietly said, "He had intel for London."

Conversations ceased when Schultz began the ritual count. The seasoned guard understood the somber mood. Soldiers died in wartime. He bore the stern exterior of a soldier while hiding his sorrow. He saw too many dead men during his lifetime. He must be professional yet demonstrate respect for the dead. The carpenter already started work on the coffin. Schultz hoped that the ground was not frozen solid, which would hamper the already difficult task ahead. Soldiers deserved proper burials.

Roll call demonstrated a rigid formality. Klink acknowledged the prisoner's death but did not attempt to eulogize. He had no attachment to Luther. Part of him resented the man that chose to die within his camp. Superiors would assign blame to him and that was bad luck in his stalled career. Yet he admired his adversary's attempt to escape. The man harassed and delayed German soldiers, believing it vital to his side of the war so much that he surrendered his life to the cause.

"I'll have a detail ready," said Hogan. "You can trust my men." It had to be said. The krauts did not like giving prisoners shovels, tools best used for digging tunnels. Hogan had an elaborate tunnel system throughout the camp but avoided the small burial ground. He vowed that none of his men would find their way into that final resting place while he was alive and able to do all he could to prevent it.

Once dismissed from roll call, Olsen offered to lead the detail, allowing Hogan to do his job. Hogan had to debrief Carter and Wilson. He led the two men into his room accompanied by Kinchloe and LeBeau, who poured coffee for the tired men. Hogan gave the men a moment to gather their thoughts. It must have been a rough night.

Hogan finally asked, "Did he go peacefully?"

Wilson sighed, "Not really. At least he knew comfort and friendship in his last moments." Hogan nodded his head and Wilson continued, "He kept using that crazy talk." Carter's eyes flashed in anger.

LeBeau asked, "Que veut-il dire par conversation folle?" _What does he mean by crazy talk?_

Kinchloe replied, "Il parlait dans une langue différente." _He was speaking in a different language._

Carter scoffed, "No one has a problem with you two speaking French, but apparently I'm a savage for speaking the language of my ancestors!"

Hogan said, "Calm down, Carter. I need to know: did the krauts hear you?"

Carter sighed, "No. We were quiet."

"Good," said Hogan. "What was the intel?"

Carter said, "Well, he used words in a strange way but I think I know what he meant. He talked about the iron fish being a larva but one day able to swim the greatest river as fast as twenty-four horses."

Hogan raised his eyebrow, "A larva?"

Carter said, "That's what he said. It feeds on Perhydrol."

Kinchloe said, "I've coded enough messages to know that's rocket fuel."

Carter said, "That's right. We don't have a word for that in our language. This iron fish has ten fish shells and is in Hamburg at Blohm and Voss. Conquering Bear said three chiefs and thirty warriors. Then he started coughing."

Hogan watched as Carter lowered his eyes. A tear ran down the side of his man's face. He put his hand on Carter's shoulder and said, "Okay, so we don't understand, but we do know Hamburg is three hundred clicks away from here. They make ships there, send them up the Elbe River and then into the North Sea. Does that help you?"

Carter looked at Hogan and replied, "We are prairie people. We don't have words for warships."

Kinchloe said, "Everything he told you had a purpose. I don't think he spoke metaphorically."

LeBeau offered, "Like a code?"

Hogan thoughtfully said, "Yes – a code within a different language. Even if the krauts somehow managed to translate the language, the words still don't make sense."

Wilson looked at Carter and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said crazy talk."

Kinchloe said, "Colonel, we need to contact London. I'm pretty damned sure that the Army just lost one of its bravest code talkers."

Hogan said, "You're right, Kinch. Contact London. Tell them Conquering Bear has a message for a friend."

Kinchloe asked, "What if they want more? That may be too subtle."

Hogan replied, "If they want more, just tell them it concerns an iron fish. I hope that will be enough. I don't want to discuss code talkers on the air." He saw the look on Kinchloe's face. He knew his radioman understood and watched a professional leave.

Carter said, "I feel bad. I mean, I didn't know him until he came here but he still deserves a proper funeral."

Wilson said, "We're doing the best we can."

Carter said, "We don't bury our people right after death. We dress them in their best clothes, wrap them in fine hides, and build scaffolds so they can lay peacefully. Sometimes, we place the scaffolds in trees, but that's not always possible in the plains, so we use lodge polls."

Hogan delicately said, "Carter, I know this is difficult for you. The krauts don't know he was trying to get a message to London. They don't realize he was a code talker. If they figure it out, if they think you're one too, well, do you have any idea what could happen?"

As another tear trickled down Carter's cheek, he replied, "I will pray to Wakan Tanka. I know in my heart that our elders will understand. We're so far away from home." He stood and said, "I'll join the detail."

Hogan nodded and watched Carter leave. Wilson and LeBeau politely excused themselves from the room. Hogan mulled the situation while holding his cup of coffee. He forgot Carter was Indian because the man blended in so well. True, Carter had his awkward and aloof moments, but he had a keen understanding of demolition and valued friendship. Fate delivered Luther to his camp and Hogan found new appreciation with Carter's affiliation on the team.

Kinchloe entered the office and reported, "Sir, London is sending in a courier tonight."

Hogan asked, "Little Red Riding Hood?"

Kinchloe replied, "Running Buffalo and Silver Eagle."

"Thanks, Kinch," said Hogan. He did not know either operative from the code names. He hoped that one could provide insight in Luther's message. No – not Luther – his name was Conquering Bear. Carter said the name with respect. The man delivered an important message. Hogan felt it important to honor his memory.

#HH#

Carter longed for sleep but insisted he had to meet the couriers. He appreciated Newkirk's presence as the two crept through the woods and then waited in position. The waxing gibbous moon offered enough light to see the parachutes and maintained enough darkness to obscure ground movements. The men cautiously approached, each pair wondering if those they faced were friend or foe.

Newkirk said, "This is a delight."

Carter said, "We don't have time for this. Ee na hx nee yo. Lila oh snee!" _Hurry up. It's very cold._

One man said, "Haw Kola." _Hello friend._

The second man said, "You're not Conquering Bear."

Carter said, "I am…" He paused. He found his voice and continued, "I am Buck Deer."

Newkirk scoffed, "Your name isn't some dirty shirt that needs changing, Andrew."

The first man said, "I am White Buffalo. This is Silver Eagle."

The second man said, "Colonel William Cody. This is Sergeant Charles Irwin."

Newkirk said, "Corporal Peter Newkirk and Sergeant Andrew Carter. Come along, please. We can't dally around."

Cody asked, "Is it true we're going into a POW camp?"

"That's why me mum would say I'm a complete nutter," replied Newkirk.

After a brief explanation of the procedure, the four men proceeded through the woods to the tree stump. Carter felt renewed energy. He had been far away from his cousins too long. He had more in common with the new arrival than he did with any of his friends at camp and felt the pangs of lost kinship. Still, he would do anything for his friends. The group had no difficulty with the passage.

Hogan greeted the men in the tunnel, "Colonel Robert Hogan. Welcome to Stalag 13."

Cody said, "Hello. I don't mean to be rude, but we must speak with Corporal Luther."

Hogan sadly said, "I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

"I see," said Cody as he turned away. "I rather liked him. He was a good man."

Irwin said, "Our elders will guide his spirit home."

Hogan said, "We buried him this afternoon. Carter wanted to do more but…" The thought remained unfinished. Hogan realized both Carter and Irwin shed a tear. He led the group to the radio room. All he could do was offer cups of lousy coffee while the men processed the loss of a team member. Then he explained how Luther came to be at Stalag 13.

Cody finally asked, "What did he tell you?"

Hogan nodded to Carter who replied, "He said the Crazy White Man has a new iron fish on the fire called Ute 4501. It is twenty-six moons and still a larva but one day will swim the greatest river as fast as twenty-four horses. It has ten fish shells and feeds on Perhydrol. It's in Hamburg at a place called Blohm and Voss. He tried telling me about three chiefs and thirty warriors, but the pneumonia seized hold."

"I see," said Cody. He looked at Irwin and said, "Explain."

Irwin said, "Hitler has a new submarine prototype under construction, series twenty-six. The Germans are building it for use in the ocean. It can reach speeds of twenty-four knots and has ten torpedo tubes. It is manned by three officers and thirty seaman."

The men looked at each and Cody said, "Sergeant Carter, I gather you now understand. Sergeant Irwin is my personal code talker. Corporal Luther worked with Captain Brady. God only knows what happened to Tom. Thank you for looking after Corporal Luther."

Carter lowered his eyes and said, "I wish we could have done more for him."

Hogan looked at Cody and asked, "Should we radio London?"

"No," replied Cody. "If the information comes from your operation, it could be traced back to you. They're building it. We can afford another day or two. It'll be tough to land a precise strike on its berth at the shipyards but not impossible."

Hogan said, "Alright. Hamburg is too far away for us to manage. We'll wait for word of your success. We don't have luxurious accommodations here but we'll do our best until we can get you home."

"Thank you," said Cody.

Hogan asked Carter to show the men to the guest room. He listened with curiosity as Carter and Irwin began conversing in their native tongue. Cody did not seem baffled by it in the least. Hogan knew about code talkers but never requested one. Carter successfully interpreted Luther's message and that proved sufficient for Irwin to decode.

The following night, Hogan and Carter saw their guests to the rendezvous with the Underground. Hogan wished the team well. Somehow, he knew that he would meet these men again. Over the course of several days, he received updated reports and smiled in relief upon hearing the men made it back to England. His luck held out, as the Gestapo seemed disinterested in investigating Luther's death.

Knowing his men, Hogan noticed a change in Carter. Somehow, Carter did not seem awkward or aloof. He was still one of the guys but he came across as more assured. Newkirk complained incessantly when Carter won another round of gin rummy. They were a good team.

Kinchloe teased, "Maybe Andrew should take over night shifts on the radio."

Hogan laughed, "He's too damn good at blowing up bridges."

Carter sighed, "It was good to talk with my cousins."

LeBeau asked, "What about the codes?"

Carter replied, "Oh, that? Well, White Buffalo taught me a few things, just in case."

Newkirk said, "White Buffalo, you say? How come he has a short name like that but your name is Little Deer Who Runs Swift And Sure Through Forest?"

Carter confidently replied, "That is my younger self's name. I am now Buck Deer."

While Hogan did not understand the tradition or meaning, he thought it suited Carter. He felt it was different from a code name. He liked the idea of having a code talker in case of emergency. It would be his ace in the hole. He hoped he never needed it. If caught, Hogan would face a firing squad. What would Carter suffer?

_Fin_


End file.
